Lágrimas de Sangue
by Maora Ichinomiya
Summary: Um colar. Dois irmãos. E muitos mistérios. / UA - SagaxKanon Twincest - MiloxCamus
1. O encontro

**O encontro - Capítulo I**

* * *

_Essa fanfic contem yaoi e **incesto**, caso não curta estes gêneros, peço que não leia._

_Escrevo apenas por diversão, Saint Seiya infelizmente não me pertence._

* * *

O negrume da noite atingia a cidade, levando consigo todos os resquícios da tarde. A lua era a principal luz, o céu não estava muito estrelado aquela noite, mas não deixava de perder sua beleza. Ventava, não muito, mas era um sopro gelado. E ele não havia trago seu agasalho, fazendo-o estremecer quando deu alguns passos para fora do prédio, juntamente com um leve suspiro de frustração.

Eram exatamente nove em ponto, quando abruptamente em uma direção contrária, alguém vinha em passos rápidos, teria notado a segunda pessoa se não insistisse em sua velha mania de andar com o olhar voltado para baixo, quando o volveu para frente não foi o suficiente para esbarrar no outro. Acabou não conseguiu ver seu rosto, alguns palavrões saíram de sua boca, mas o estranho parecia bem apressado, viu algo no chão, era um colar, em um ato de generosidade, abaixou-se para pegá-lo. Quando olhou na direção onde o homem foi, não viu sequer vestígios de sua presença.

- Droga – Pensou em deixar o objeto por ali, mas quando o examinou com maior minúcia, exclamou em surpresa – Ouro!

O colar era pesado, o segurava com uma das mãos, notou que possuía um pingente em formato de uma gota rubra. Seria um rubi? Acabou por constatar que sim, era um conhecedor de joias, aprendendo algumas técnicas com seu pai, que trabalhou quase sua vida inteira em uma joalheria. Mas algo lhe chamou atenção, algumas palavras talhadas no objeto. _Δάκρυα__αίματος_.

- "Lágrimas de sangue?" – Estava escrito em grego, mas conhecia aquela língua, mesmo vivendo atualmente em Londres, sua terra de matriz era a Grécia.

O pingente era um pouco maior que uma moeda; cingido por uma fina linha dourada, algo que certamente valeria algum dinheiro. Colocou o achando em seu bolso, pensaria em algum futuro para aquele colar. Ora, agora o dono era ele. Achado não é roubado, não é mesmo?

Um breve sorriso emergiu em seus lábios, voltou a caminhar em passos lentos, retornando para sua casa, que ficava a dois quarteirões do local, mas sem deixar de se regozijar por ser um homem mais rico.

Sorte, muita sorte. Como possuía tanta assim? Ele poderia estar certo, ou não...

x-x-x

Ainda em passos apressados, chegara ao apartamento, tentando ocultar sua presença o máximo possível. Era o local marcado de encontrar-se com ele. Foi recepcionado por dois seguranças, que o seguiram e o guiaram até uma saleta aos fundos. Mesmo para um ambiente pequeno, existia luxo, pelos finos móveis escolhidos.

Os homens o deixaram ali, dizendo para aguardar. Algumas peças o chamaram atenção, eram outras joias, minuciosamente adornadas sobre a mesa e uma bússola cor prata, deu alguns passos para averiguar melhor, mas uma segunda voz faz sua investida cessar.

- Kanon Vassilikos**?** – Retirou o capuz que ocultava seu rosto, deixando os longos cabelos caírem sobre os ombros quando o outro o identifica, fixou seu olhar na direção do homem, seus olhos azuis o observavam com atenção.

- Radamanthys. – Notou que o outro o fitava, possuía cabelos loiros e olhos penetrantes, um sorriso maldoso emergiu nos lábios do britânico.

- Você foi seguido? – Adiantou em perguntar.

- Não, se fosse eu não teria vindo até aqui – retorquiu, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas em um ar de ironia.

- Onde está? – Ignorou seu atrevimento, aproximando-se do grego, ficando apenas a alguns centímetros de distância.

- Primeiro o dinheiro – Objetou, utilizando um tom sério. Esperou alguma reação do loiro antes de entregar o que ele queria.

- Comigo os negócios não são assim, senhor Vassilikos – aquela resposta não o agradou, mas tentou ocultar isso em sua expressão.

- Sinto muito, mas só irei entregá-lo se me der o dinheiro primeiro. – Insistiu, sabia que não poderia confiar nele.

- É mesmo? – fez um gesto com a mão, e dois de seus seguranças que estavam na porta se aproximaram – Então, podemos começar a negociar agora?

Acabou sendo coagido a aquiescer pela desvantagem, colocando a mão em seu bolso, mas deu por falta do objeto. Seu semblante se alterou para um assustado, procurando em todos os lugares possíveis.

- Merda... – falou mais para si mesmo, enquanto mexia em todos os bolsos de seu casaco e calça.

- Onde está? Você não disse que estava com ele? – Vendo-o nessa busca, o loiro impacientou-se.

- Estou, quis dizer, estava – atrapalhou-se por não estar o encontrando, notou que o semblante do outro se alterara. Deu alguns passos, recuando.

- Você estava querendo me passar à perna? – Indaga em um tom de ameaça, o notando se afastar, caminhou novamente em sua direção, o segurando com força pela gola do casaco, ouviu o outro gemer baixo – Escuta aqui seu espertinho, é muito bom esse colar estar em minha mesa amanhã, ás dez horas da noite, em ponto. Não quero atrasos. Você sabe que eu odeio atrasos, não é mesmo? – Terminando de proferir essas palavras o soltou, sem a menor delicadeza.

Quando conseguiu se desvencilhar de Radamanthys, o olhou de uma maneira séria, ajeitando a gola de sua roupa, segurou-se para não respondê-lo, precisava daquele dinheiro e sabia que se expor sua opinião, sua situação só iria piorar. Precisava encontrar aquele colar, de alguma maneira.

- Eu irei trazê-lo, ás dez estará com ele. – Colocou convicção em sua voz, mesmo não tendo tanta certeza se iria recuperá-lo. Deveria começar o resgate ao colar o mais rápido possível.

- Assim está ótimo – Sentou em sua cadeira, entrelaçando suas mãos na altura de seu queixo, deixando os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa. – Faça seu trabalho direito, não quero mais falhas... estou farto de esperar. A próxima vez que houver um erro, não terá segunda chance – ameaçou pelo seu tom.

- Sei que isso não tem nada a ver com negócios... mas porque quer o colar com tanta urgia assim? – não se intimidara com as palavras ditas pelo loiro, permaneceu em seu lugar com o olhar fixo no inglês.

- Isso não é da sua conta – Foi ríspido em sua resposta – Quero apenas que realize seu trabalho. Agora vá. Não estou com vontade de continuar essa conversinha inconveniente.

Sabia que não possuía muito tempo, mas aquela resposta lhe causou certa desconfia e incômodo, não tinha plena certeza dos assuntos do escorpiano, interrogá-lo seria perda de tempo, estava ciente disso, mas porque o outro queria que trouxesse o objeto com tanta urgência assim? Algumas respostas emergiam em sua cabeça enquanto retornava ao seu apartamento.

"Vou verificar e estudar um pouco mais sobre isso. Deve ser algo bem importante, para esse desespero todo daquele idiota." Pensou consigo. Claro, tiraria proveito daquela situação. Sentia que tinha algo em mãos que valia bem mais que Radamanthys lhe propusera a pagar.

Havia feito o trabalho mais difícil, entrar no museu sem ser notado, conseguindo surrupiar o objeto genuíno o substituído por uma réplica, isso graças a alguns contatos que trabalhavam no local. Demorariam a se tocarem da troca, nunca seria pego, pois dentro de alguns dias, estaria fora do país novamente. Levava sua vida assim, nunca se fixando em um lugar só, em cosequência aos trabalhos que realizava.

x-x-x

Sentado em sua cama, analisava o colar, com bastante atenção, não se cansava disso, era uma joia bem interessante. O objeto irradiava uma branda luz escarlate, tentava compreender isso, mas depois de um tempo analisando-o, acabou desistindo pelo sono e a responsabilidade de acordar para o trabalho. Deixou o obejto sobre a mesa, perto da cama e não demorou muito para acabar dormindo.

x-x-x

Não pensou em ir atrás do colar, tinha quase certeza que o deixara em seu escritório depois de rever alguns fatos. Fez uma rápida busca pela internet e alguns livros que havia em seu quarto, como um bom amante de antiguidades possuía exemplares que o ajudaram bastante, pois como suspeitava, aquele colar tinha história. Algumas informações lhe interessaram, mencionava uma maldição algo que foi inteiramente ignorado pelo grego.

"Maldição, maldição... Isso é pura fantasia, uma frivolidade. Quero saber quanto é que eu posso ganhar com isso." Pensou, enquanto analisava novos dados que julgara proveitosos, havia registros de vários donos, o que o intrigou um pouco, ainda mais o modo como haviam sido mortos, sempre de maneira brutal, outros sumiram sem dar explicações.

Por um momento, especulou talvez em crer na tal maldição, mas só em pensar no lucro, esqueceu-se disso.

- Interessante... – murmurou quando leu uma história, a mais antiga que encontrou, aconteceu há duzentos anos. Animou-se, estava lidando com uma relíquia e não um mero objeto. Agora estava certo de que conseguiria um lucro com aquele colar, pediria um pagamento de um valor bem mais elevado e cada segundo que se passava, sentia ainda mais sede de descobrir sobre as origens daquele enigmático objeto.

"Amanhã, depois do almoço, vou dar uma passada na biblioteca perto daquele hospital. Devo encontrar informações valiosas. Já devo ter recuperado o colar pela manhã."

Desligou o computador e guardou os livros, mas antes de colocar no lugar alguns, marcou as páginas que poderia utilizar depois, onde encontra informações sobre as localidades do colar e de alguns donos, os que eram conhecidos na história, de duques a grandes generais. Demorou, mas acabou pegando no sono, no sofá de sua sala esquecendo a televisão ligada.

x-x-x

Acordou ás sete, com o despertador berrando, suspirou sendo coagido a deixar a cama, o quarto estava escuro, abriu as janelas e viu que a joia ainda estava onde a deixara. Foi até o banheiro, visualizando sua imagem no espelho por um momento, se desfez de suas roupas e entrou no banho. Quando o terminou, voltou ao quarto e se vestiu, em seguida, preparou um rápido café.

Antes de sair, acabou indo novamente ao seu quarto e pegou o colar, aproveitaria para mostrar o objeto a um amigo, que era conhecedor de peças antigas, poderia lhe dar informações, pois julgava que aquele objeto deveria ter mais história do que imaginava.

Então seguiu até o hospital, trabalhava como médico. A rotina árdua começaria, suspirou, e enquanto caminhava, pensava no colar.

x-x-x

Mesmo não se fixando em um lugar, acabara alugando um escritório, temporariamente para organizar seus trabalhos. O lugar até que era bastante confortável e ficava perto de seu apartamento.

- Merda, merda, merda! – Exclamou depois revirar quase seu escritório inteiro – Cadê aquela merda? Preciso encontrá-lo. Achei que estaria aqui.

Tocou em seus próprios cabelos, andando de um lado a outro, exasperado. Pegou um cigarro, mas nem com isso conseguiu se acalmar.

"Vou refazer meus passos. Agora vejo como será difícil. Não poso ficar aqui parado. Se eu não encontrar o colar, aquele idiota acaba comigo..." Estava sentado no chão, no lugar onde antes era o sofá. Lamentar-se não iria trazê-lo de volta, deveria começar a busca imediatamente.

Começou a refazer seu caminho, torcendo para que conseguisse encontrá-lo, mas estava ciente de que seria difícil. Não existiam pessoas honestas, e nada poderia reclamar, porque de honestidade não possuía nada.

x-x-x

Aproveitou a hora do seu almoço para ir até o trabalho do seu conhecido, ficava perto do hospital onde trabalhava.

- Meu amigo, como é bom revê-lo. – Falou com um caloroso sorriso quando viu o ruivo mexendo em alguns livros.

Eram amigos há alguns anos, se conheceram naquela mesma biblioteca. O francês era uma pessoa realmente misteriosa, não falava muito no início, especialmente de sua vida pessoal, mas nunca escondeu sua paixão por livros e objetos antigos.

- _Bienvenue¹_, Saga. – Correspondeu o sorriso de forma lacônica. – É bom revê-lo. O que devo a honra de sua visita? Veio em busca de livros?

- Não, não. Queria sua ajuda. – Retirou do bolso de seu jaleco o colar, colocando sobre a bancada. – O que me diz disso?

- _Mon Dieu²_ – murmurou, mas sua atenção foi desviada a outra coisa quando ouviu o som da porta se abrindo, vendo a terceira pessoa entrar.

A cada instante, ia se frustrando de sua busca pelo colar, como estava passando perto da tal biblioteca, acabou entrando, mesmo não estando certo se conseguiria encontrar aquela relíquia. Planejaria algum tipo de fuga para que não fosse pego se não recuperasse o objeto até ás dez.

O homem de jaleco fitou o que acabara de entrar, seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, então Kanon cessa os passos, seu semblante, assim como o do médico se alteram para um assustado. Parecia estar vendo um reflexo no espelho. Ficaram um observando o outro, em um silêncio mutuo, Camus assistia á tudo sem conseguir compreender.

- Quem é você? – Arrisca na pergunta Kanon, quebrando aquele silêncio, mas se mantendo em seu lugar, ainda não havia notado o que tanto procurava estava nas mãos do francês, pelo choque de encontrar um gêmeo seu.

_Continua..._

* * *

**¹** _Bem-vindo._

_**² **Meu Deus._

* * *

**N/A: **Finalmente terminei, ufa. Bem, a primeira vez que escrevo com esses gêmeos delícia, estou voltando a amar os dourados. Até que gostei do resultado, coisa rara. Espero que não esteja confusa, é que não quis identificar os personagens inicialmente. O que os senhores podem ver é que estou simplesmente viciada em jogos como Uncharted. E estou apaixonado por esses dois. Culpa da Vaaan. E essa fic vai ficar em homenagem para ela. Sim, o Saga e o Kan não se conhecem, isso será explicado no decorrer da estória. Espero que gostem para os que lerem. E também a Van.

Beijos, até mais!


	2. Perguntas

Recebeu um novo silêncio como resposta, mas Kanon não insistiu na indagação, tentando discernir aqueles novos fatos, e como difícil estava sendo.

– Saga... – os olhos de uma costumeira seriedade do francês, foram substituídos por um semblante de surpresa – Você tem um irmão gêmeo?

Ambos volveram o olhar ao ruivo, existia desaprovação em seus olhos, ainda queriam encontrar alguma lógica naquela situação um tanto que inesperada para os dois.

– Está acontecendo algo de muito errado aqui... – As palavras do médico entoaram em um tom estupefato.

Neste mesmo instante, Kanon nota que o colar que tentava recuperar, estava nas mãos de Camus, não escondeu sua surpresa ao encontrá-lo daquele modo repentino.

– O colar... – murmurou, dando passos lentos em direção ao francês, ignorando o outro grego, parecia estar hipnotizado ao rever o objeto. De maneira abrupta, seus passos vacilaram, suas pernas pareciam não o obedeceram. A dor que veio em seguida, o fez perder forças, indo de joelhos ao chão, era colossal, como se estivesse sendo queimado vivo. Sua visão tornou turva, tentou sem muito sucesso, colocar-se de pé.

Visualizando aquela cena, Saga foi ampará-lo de algum modo, fazendo-o ficar sentado.

– O que aconteceu? O que você está sentindo? – Perguntou o médio, tentando compreender a situação.

– O colar... a maldição... eu não sabia... – deu uma breve pausa entre as palavras, sendo difícil pronunciá-las. Estrelas foram vistas, até serem tomadas pela escuridão e acabou por desfalecer.

– Saga! – O francês o chamou – O colar. Olhe.

A joia de cor genuinamente carmesim emanava um brilho incomum, difuso, permaneceu assim antes de apagar totalmente.

x-x-x

Aquela situação parecia mais um filme de ficção a que real. Um colar estranho que reluzia, um suposto irmão e ainda gêmeo, tudo tão repentino, o que mais esperar? Levou Kanon ao hospital que trabalhava, ficando encarregado de examiná-lo, mas era esse seu intento, para compreender a situação ocorrida.

– Estranhas queimaduras na perna direita. – Pensou, notando ter utilizado um tom de voz audível, estava com uma prancheta na mão, verificando o quadro do paciente – Uma situação bastante anormal, ou é o caso mais estranho da minha carreira médica, ou ele era um excelente ator, porque não consigo encontrar nada de estranho. Mas o desmaio parecia bastante verídico, e essas queimaduras...

Perdeu-se enquanto observava o outro, sendo acordado por uma segunda voz.

– O resultado do teste acabou de sair, doutor – o enfermeiro emergiu no quarto, entregando um envelope claro. O médico agradeceu ao terceiro que se retirou do quarto em seguida.

Pegou com cautela aquele documento, hesitando por um momento em descobrir a verdade que estava o sufocando. De um modo moroso, acabou por abrir o envelope, mas antes que pudesse tomar conhecimento do conteúdo, ouviu um som atrás de si, ao se virar, deu de cara com o outro sentado sobre a cama o fitando.

As paredes caiadas e o cheiro do ambiente denunciavam onde estavam, olhou para todos os cantos antes de fixar seu olhar no médico. Um ar frio passou pelo seu quarto, notando quão gelada a sala se encontrava, estava vestindo apenas os trajes frágeis de um enfermo. Tocou sobre sua cabeça, sentindo uma branda dor, mas não passava de um mero incômodo.

– O que estou fazendo aqui? E quero as minhas roupas. – Indagou Kanon, e com certa dificuldade, levantou da cama. Saga abandonou o documento sobre a mesa, fazendo o outro tornar a voltar para cama.

– Espere... Como está se sentindo? – Perguntou o médico, demonstrando-se preocupado, sem responder a indagação de Kanon, lhe fazendo outra.

– Estou bem – foi totalmente ríspido quando o retorquiu – Afinal, o que eu faço aqui? E quem é você?

O novo silêncio entre os dois foi lacônico, Saga não sabia muito bem o que dizer, mas acabou sendo interrompido por Kanon, que tornou a se colocar de pé.

– Onde está o colar? – Questiona Kanon, com o olhar inquiridor sobre o médico ao reparar que o objeto não estava no quarto.

– Vamos por partes – sua voz foi serena, mesmo após a acrimônia do outro – primeiramente, sou Saga, médico deste hospital. Você desmaiou e acabei o trazendo para cá. O colar está com um amigo, ele quer analisá-lo.

O homem de jaleco conteve-se para não mencionar os fatos ocorridos e o suposto, e inegável parentesco de ambos, pois estava bastante curioso sobre sua origem e identidade. Esperaria para se aprofundar nos assuntos mais delicados em um momento que achasse apropriado. Quando Saga mencionou sobre o desmaio, deixou o mais moço um tanto que perdido, tentou recordar inutilmente, pois não sentia nada, nem mesmo as queimaduras que macularam sua tez, ainda não havia as notado.

– Sou Kanon – começou, mas seu tom não possuía a mesma serenidade de Saga – E não tenho que te dizer nada. Só quero pegar a droga do colar e dar o fora daqui. – Fechou por um momento seus olhos – E não me lembro de ter sentido nada. Onde esse seu amigo está?

"Kanon". Aquele nome tiniu em seus ouvidos de um modo familiar. Onde havia o escutado? E quando? Não ouviu as palavras seguintes e a grosseria que o outro lhe dirigiu.

x-x-x

_Era uma casa em estilo vitoriano, simplória, pintada em cores claras, rodeada por um bonito jardim. Espaçosa, porém silenciosa, muito silenciosa. Depois de divertir-se brincando entre as cortinas de veludo vermelho, o menino – aparentava ter entre oito a nove anos – foi até o quarto principal, encontrando entre os pertences do pai um álbum. _

_Possuía bonitas fotos, algumas mais antigas e desgastadas em sépia e outras em preto e branco. O trouxe para fora do armário, o arrastando, encontrou certa dificuldade nisso. Utilizou o pé da cama para escorar suas costas. Folheava as páginas do livro com sua curiosidade pueril, visualizando cada legenda, foto e data. _

_Encontrou por lá retratos seus de quando ainda era bebê, mas algo o chamou atenção. Uma foto, que estava solta, o trazia ao lado de outro bebê, ambos sorriam. A fotografia era um pouco maior que sua mão. Aquele outro menino era uma réplica perfeita sua e aquilo o deixou surpreso. Atrás da foto dizia apenas: Saga e Kanon._

_Guardou aquela pequena foto em seu bolso, deixando o álbum no mesmo lugar de antes. Ficou a tarde inteira pensando sobre aquilo. Até á noite, que seu pai chegou do trabalho. Preferiu ir até ele, e não tocar o assunto com sua mãe._

_– Posso falar com o senhor? – Indagou o menino, sentando ao lado do homem no sofá._

_– É claro. – Abaixou o jornal para dar atenção ao filho._

_– É isso. – Mostrou a fotografia ao homem, que ao vê-la suas feições mudaram quase que instantaneamente. _

_– Onde encontrou isso? – Retirou das mãos de Saga, sem se preocupar em ser delicado._

_– No seu quarto... eu... – Acabou por empacar, sabendo que levaria uma bronca ao revelar que esteve mexendo nos objetos pessoais do pai. _

_– Conte á ele, querido – a voz feminina e doce interrompeu qualquer ação ou menção do homem, tocando delicadamente no rosto do menino – se queria brincar com o álbum filho, era só pedir._

_– Me desculpa mamãe. – A voz saiu baixa, estava constrangido, desviando o olhar._

_– Meu filho – começou o homem, tentando encontrar as palavras certas para explicar a situação – você já teve um irmão. Mas papai do céu o levou._

_– Porque ele não me deixou conhecê-lo? Eu sempre quis ter um irmão. – Indagou a criança, estranhamente incomodada quando soube daquela situação._

_A pergunta do filho o fez calar, respirou fundo, deixando o ar sair devagar. Ficando por alguns instantes em um silêncio, seu semblante se alterou para um triste._

_– A vida é assim, Saga. Ele precisou do Kanon lá com ele. _

_– Pai. – Depois de um silêncio o chamou._

_– O quê?_

_– Posso ficar com a foto?_

_– É claro. – Entregou-a ao menino, desejando mentalmente que as indagações findassem – Acho que já hora de dormir, não é mesmo? – Tentou dispensá-lo usando isso, voltando a ler seu jornal – ou melhor, fingindo – queria apenas ocultar sua consternação de rememorar sobre esses fatos._

_E então foi a primeira e última vez que ouviu aquele nome. A foto foi perdida com o tempo. Até que..._

x-x-x

Seu estado de estupor após as lembranças foi interrompido de rompante quando os olhos de tonalidade lápis-lazúli o fitavam de um modo impaciente.

– Responda, logo! Você está ouvindo? – Parou bem perto de Saga, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

Novamente o ignorou, foi até a mesa buscando o envelope, o abrindo finalmente.

– Irmão... meu irmão... – murmurou, sem fitá-lo diretamente – meu pai falou que você estava morto.

– O que você está falando? Nunca ouvi falar de você. – Contestou, estava novamente ao lado de Saga – E o que é isso?

– Um teste de DNA – respondeu, volvendo sua atenção ao recém-descoberto parente – Vai negar nosso parentesco? Não está na cara? Somos gêmeos.

– Um teste de DNA? Eu não autorizei algo assim – Após essas palavras, um silêncio foi instalado entre os dois e sua raiva foi abrandando. Não poderia objetar, Saga estava certo, era algo evidente, não precisava ser um observador astuto para encontrar o parentesco entre os dois.

Desviou o olhar do médico, sentindo incomodado com aquilo, o silêncio, os fatos, tudo. Várias perguntas brotaram em sua mente. Porém, o silêncio se prolongou. Quando finalmente absorveu essa nova situação, recuou alguns passos, e perto da cama estavam seus pertences. Foi diretamente até lá, indo pegá-los. Sua nova expressão era estarrecida, engolindo qualquer resquício de fala. Foi em direção à porta, não queria mais passar nenhum minuto naquele lugar.

– Kanon, espere – começou a notar a mudança de atitude do irmão, e a menção de que deixaria a sala – Vamos conversar. Nós precisamos...

Suas palavras não foram suficientes para impedi-lo de sair do quarto, esquecendo até mesmo do colar. Pensou ir atrás dele, mas desistiu. Muitas coisas estavam sem explicação, não conseguia compreender aquela atitude do outro.

Encostou sobre a cama, novamente olhando para o resultado do exame.

"Por que haviam os separado assim? Por que seu pai nunca quisera realmente tocar naquele assunto? Por que Kanon agira assim? Por quê?"

Eram tantas perguntas, ficou absorto tentando decifrá-las.

x-x-x

Combinou com o francês de encontrarem-se depois do término de seu expediente. Queria descobrir informações sobre aquele colar. Poucas luzes se mantinham acessas na biblioteca.

– Camus? – Chamou-o, tentando buscá-lo com os olhos, porém foi inútil.

– O que quer com o _meu_ francês? – Ouviu uma voz desdenhosa atrás de si. Olhou em sua direção.

Estava uma figura esbelta, com longos cabelos dourados o fitando com olhos inquiridores, quando ia respondê-lo, o francês emergiu do final da biblioteca.

– Milo, ele é o amigo que comentei. – Ficou entre os dois, segurava um livro com uma das mãos – Saga, nem o ouvi entrando. Milo poderá nos ajudar no caso do colar.

– Não vai me apresentá-lo, Camus? – Interrompeu o escorpiano, insatisfeito com as palavras do aquariano.

– _Pardon_. – Revirou os olhos – Saga, esse Milo, meu...

– Namorado – o loiro respondeu por Camus, recebendo um olhar de reprovação – Quis dizer amigo.

– Pare de me interromper. – Escondeu seu desconcerto diante as palavras ditas pelo grego. Saga divertia-se com aquela troca de palavras entre os dois.

– Ok, ok, francês, continue – suspirou de maneira audível.

– Ele poderá nos ajudar.

– Prazer, Milo – o geminiano o cumprimentou com um sorriso.

– Olá, Saga – correspondeu o gesto de um modo lacônico.

– Por favor, sentem. Temos algumas coisas para conversar. – Indicou a mesa. Os dois anuíram e então se sentaram.

* * *

**_Continua..._**

* * *

_Bem, primeiramente preciso pedir desculpas pelo atraso. É que acabei escrevendo em um caderno e mudei muita coisa. Tive que entrar com o Milo nessa. Camus sem Milo não dá. haha _

_ Estou pensando em tornar os dois mais ativos na história, o que acham?_  
_ E outros certamente irão aparecer. Hum._

_ Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. O capítulo três talvez demore um pouco, porque estou com o intento de escrever uma fic de um capítulo único sobre os gêmeos, mas farei de tudo para não demorar._

_ Beijos, obrigada aos que leram. E ao meu Saga que sempre me inspira. Haha _  
_ Até mais!_


	3. O reencontro inesperado

** O reencontro inesperado - Capítulo III**

* * *

Ajeitaram-se na cadeira, buscando uma posição confortável. Camus levantou novamente, trazendo um jarro de água com três copos descartáveis. Ofereceu aos dois presentes e apenas Saga aceitou.

– O que vocês sabem do colar? – Indagou o médico quando notou que o ruivo iria começar a se pronunciar, ficou bebericando o conteúdo de seu copo enquanto o esperava iniciar.

– As informações que consegui sobre o colar, estavam incompletas e a maioria bastante incoerente – começou o francês, volvendo seus olhos na direção do loiro laconicamente – Milo por acaso apareceu aqui e reconheceu o colar e...

– E lhe dei informações preciosas, não é mesmo, _meu_ francês? – Interrompeu o aquariano, com jactância ao mesmo que malícia. Fixou seu olhar em Camus, com um sorriso ladino pendendo em seus lábios.

– Claro. Alguma coisa deveria saber – respondeu com rispidez em resposta a nova interrupção e pelo modo como o loiro o chamou. E novamente dissimulou seu embaraço.

Após a resposta do ruivo, o grego mais novo fechou o semblante, visivelmente descontente com o que ouviu, começou assim tamborilar sutilmente a mesa um ritmo de uma melodia aleatória. Disfarçadamente, Camus olhou o escorpiano pelo canto do olho, ação que só foi vista por Saga.

– Mesmo preferindo negar por ir contra qualquer estudo que eu tenha feito, nós sabemos que o colar possui uma maldição. Pelo que aconteceu mais cedo. Sobre essa maldição que Milo me passou informações. – Encheu um dos copos de plástico, bebendo um gole.

Aquelas palavras fizeram Saga demonstrando seu interesse através do novo olhar, porém preferiu manter o silêncio, com a intenção ouvi-lo antes de dar alguma opinião.

Camus fitou Milo, com o intento de lhe indicar que poderia começar a se expressar sobre o que sabia da maldição, mas o escorpiano acabou não captando a mensagem. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas quando reparou que o francês o olhava daquele modo fixo, parando de brincar com seus dedos sobre a mesa.

– O que foi? Eu estou quieto. – Retorquiu, ainda não compreendendo.

O ruivo respirou de forma audível pela resposta do amigo.

– Quero que fale do colar, Milo. – Entrelaçou suas mãos, deixando-a na altura de seu queixo, usando os dois cotovelos como apoio – o que você me contou.

Ouvindo as palavras de Camus, o loiro assumiu um ar de imponência, um débil sorriso irradiou sua face. Olhou primeiramente Saga e depois o francês, que o ignorou inteiramente.

– Eu conheci a história através de um amigo, eu era cético quanto a isso.

– Cético, ok. – Camus foi irônico – Lembro-me que veio me encher, contanto cinco vezes!

– Agora é você que está me interrompendo. – A interrupção do ruivo o deixou embaraço, diferente do outro, não tinha tanto sucesso em ocultar suas emoções.

– Não, eu estava te corrigindo – um resquício de um sorriso emergiu em seus lábios – mas tudo bem, prossiga.

Saga segurou o riso pelas provocações de ambas as partes. Pensou em dizer algo para amenizar a situação, mas preferiu continuar calado.

– Hm – murmurou, revirando os olhos – Então, onde eu parei mesmo? Ah! Então, esse meu amigo falou que esse colar foi usado nos primórdios da civilização da Grécia...

– Pare de enrolar, Milo. Conte logo da maldição. A sobre a história eu que irei me encarregar. E não ocorreu nos primórdios da Grécia. Os registros datavam que sua primeira aparição foi em Roma. – Sua voz existia seriedade, encheu um pouco mais seu copo que estava vazio.

– Sim, foi nos primórdios e na Grécia – deixou claro seu descontentamento, não gostava de ser corrigido.

– Não, não. Foi em Roma. Quer que eu lhe mostre?

– Grécia!

– Tudo bem. Depois vocês discutem de onde é que a jóia foi oriunda, está ficando tarde e terei que ir. Amanhã levanto do leito muito cedo – Saga acabou os interrompendo, imaginando que até algum dos dois chegar a um consentimento mútuo, iria demorar e não poderia perder tempo, pois não sabia com o que estava lidando.

Milo bufou e Camus assentiu, maneando a cabeça de forma afirmativa, levando o copo até os lábios.

– Espero conseguir falar dessa vez – fita o ruivo, que estava com o olhar voltado ao geminiano, sentiu uma pontada de ciúme por não ter sua atenção, umedeceu os lábios – Camus disse que ficará com a parte da história, tudo bem.

O escorpiano fez uma pausa, servindo-se de um pouco de água antes de retornar com a fala.

– A maldição consiste em três estágios. Primeiro são ilusões, que apenas quem foi amaldiçoado consegue ver e sentir. Delírios, fortes dores, coisas assim.

– Ilusões? – Saga o cortou, rememorando as marcas que encontrou na tez de Kanon – mas essas ilusões podem ter algum efeito real? Como por exemplo, queimaduras?

– Sim, em alguns casos, há fragmentos de realidade. E queimaduras é algo possível. – Seu semblante muda para um pensativo, que logo se altera, e uma seriedade se fez presente em sua expressão – A segunda parte é que as ilusões deixam de ser fictícias, tornando-se verídicas e visíveis aos outros.

– E depois? – Indagou o médico, se preocupando com o que poderia acontecer com o irmão.

– A morte. – Existia um toque sinistro em sua voz quando diz o efeito derradeiro da maldição.

Saga estremeceu.

– Esqueci de perguntar. E o seu irmão, Saga? Está melhor mesmo? – Lembrou do que ocorreu com Kanon, e decidiu perguntar sobre seu estado quando o loiro havia findado.

– Ele está bem, quero dizer, não sei. As informações que, Milo me deu agora – estava nervoso, e isso era visível – quando saiu do meu consultório ele estava bem. Mas depois disso, Kanon foi embora, não conseguimos conversar, ele não quis. Preciso encontrá-lo e saber como está.

O silêncio caiu sobre os três, de um modo lacônico, o clima havia modificado para um de tensão.

– Há como reverter esses efeitos? – Indagou o médico, findando com aquele momento ausente de palavras.

– É claro que sim.

– Como?

– Indo até o templo de Sangue e levando o colar.

– Templo de Sangue? – Franziu o cenho, nunca ouviu falar daquele lugar – E onde é que fica?

– Isso é que estamos tentando encontrar, irei ajudá-los com isso. E evitem manipular o colar, pois não tenho certeza de como a maldição é passada.

x-x-x

O relógio do bar marcava exatamente onze e dez.

Termina seu segundo _whiskey sour_, fazendo movimentos circulares com o canudo, que movia o gelo e o restante da bebida em uma série maçante. Estava nervoso. Ele já não sentia frio, apenas uma ardência em decorrência da queimadura, que descobrira no banheiro do hospital quando foi trocar suas vestes.

Repousava a outra mão sobre o ferimento, que estranhamento começou a incomodá-lo. Queria compreender exatamente o que estava ocorrendo. Era uma mescla de emoções, não conseguiria definir afinal o que estava sentindo. Decidiu sorver de uma vez o conteúdo do copo.

– Está atrasado, Kanon – uma voz atrás o vez virar prontamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha quando viu o ruivo acompanhado por um loiro, trajando paletós escuros, logo os identificou.

Deixou o dinheiro sobre a bancada do bar e levantou.

– Diga o _chefinho_ de vocês, que corto relações. Não quero mais continuar nisso. – Passou pelos dois, os ignorando.

– Acha que é assim? Que pode sair quando quiser? – Adiantou-se o loiro, segurando Kanon pelo antebraço, o impedindo de continuar a andar.

– Eu não me importo – de um modo hostil, puxou seu braço, desvencilhando-se facilmente – Saio quando bem entender. E não são dois _cachorrinhos _da _rainha _britânica lá que conseguirá me deter. Radamanthys me ofende mandando vocês dois.

– Sempre muito arrogante – retorquiu o ruivo, esboçando um sorriso, existia ironia. Olhou por um momento ao seu redor, notando que a movimentação do bar era praticamente nula – só queremos uma informação.

– Lamento, mas não darei nenhuma informação. Especialmente se for sobre o colar... – E naquele momento a imagem do irmão veio em sua mente, sabia que a jóia estava em suas mãos. Mesmo desejando não vê-lo mais, preferia manter o silêncio sobre sua localização. Não queria aceitar que se preocupava com Saga.

– Valentine, você fica de muita conversinha – segurou o geminiano por uma parte da blusa. – Onde é que está o colar?

Kanon apenas ri em uma provocação – com jactância – fechou seu punho direito e o golpeou em seu estômago, o coagindo a soltá-lo, fazendo o loiro cair de joelhos.

– Sylphid! – Auxiliou o amigo a levantar. Preso em sua cintura, estava um revólver. Sacou a arma, apontando-a para o grego. – Quero saber onde está o colar.

Esperava que os dois estivassem armados, mas não era a primeira vez que Kanon passava por uma situação assim, então se manteve impassível por já ter um plano arquitetado. Manter a calma era parte dele.

Os poucos presentes volveram sua atenção aquele conflito, os que não estavam de todo ébrios, mostravam em sua expressão surpresa e terror. Sylphid já havia levantado e seguiu o exemplo do companheiro.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – o grego fingiu render-se, levantando ambos os braços para mostrar que não esperava confrontá-los – vou mostrar onde está o colar.

– Muito bem, e onde é que ele está? – Indaga Valentine. Os dois esperavam a informação, ainda mantendo as armas apontadas para o geminiano.

– Posso levá-los até lá... – Queria sorrir, mas sabia que se o fizesse, os dois desconfiariam. – Mas não precisam de armas.

– Hm. – Sylphid olhou para o ruivo, com desconfiança, mas Radamanthys foi categórico, queria o colar de qualquer modo. Fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça para Valentine – muito bem, Kanon. Então vamos nos adiantar. Certamente logo os tiras estarão aqui. E sei que também não gosta deles.

O geminiano fez um sinal afirmativo, e virou de costa para ambos, deu alguns passos em direção da porta e esperou que os dois o seguissem. Sylphid e Valentine guardaram as armas e foram em sua direção. Mas Kanon não esperava se entregar assim. E quando se viu livre da mira dos revólveres, adiantou seu passo e começou a correr para fora do bar.

Como os dois não esperavam por isso, tinha a vantagem. Por essa razão que conseguiu escapar. Correu e não olhou para trás. Mas sabia que os capangas do inglês não o deixariam ir tão facilmente.

Tentava despistá-los mantendo o ritmo de sua corrida, mas aos poucos começou a se sentir fadigado e em um cruzamento no final da rua esbarrou em alguém, no momento que desviou sua atenção aos dois. Sua expressão se altera para uma de surpresa quando direcionou o olhar ao outrem. Não podia ser. Era Saga!

– Você! – Exclamou sem conseguir acreditar.

– Kanon?! – E como o irmão, não conseguiu esconder o que sentia em revê-lo. – Eu estava precisando encontrá-lo.

– Não posso ficar de conversa. Agora tenho que ir – olhou para trás, e viu que Sylphid e Valentine se aproximavam. – Merda!

– O que aconteceu? – Volveu seus olhos na direção que o gêmeo antes observava, e não demorou muito para compreender a situação. – Não irei deixá-lo ir e... Kanon!

O gêmeo havia virando a esquerda, voltando a correr, deixando Saga falar sozinho. Mas o médico não permitiria que Kanon novamente fosse embora.

– Espere! Volte aqui! – E sem pensar muito começou a apressar seus passos tentando alcançá-lo.

– Que merda! Volte para sua casa. Você só vai se meter em uma encrenca – respondeu, em um timbre alto quando ouviu o médico o chamando, não cessa seus passos, porém os diminuiu.

– Não me importo. Não deixarei você novamente escapar – conseguiu ficar ao seu lado, tentando manter o ritmo da corrida do irmão – Gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo.

– Não é da sua conta – foi ríspido, fechando seu semblante, e para despistá-los, em um ímpeto, puxou Saga pelo braço, no primeiro beco que encontrou.

Ouviu uma troca de tiros. Era a polícia. Findou seus passos, o segurando pelos ombros, encostando-o sobre a parede.

– Que droga, Kanon, meu jaleco! – Reclamou, segurando o braço do irmão, que o pressionava contra a parede. Notando o quão sujo parecia ser aquele lugar.

– Cala a boca! – O olhou em uma censura, querendo silêncio, apesar de não gostar da resposta, Saga aquiesceu.

Viu a sombra de dois homens correndo, e depois outros. Pareciam estar seguros. Por enquanto.

– Acho que já foram – sua voz foi em um tom de alívio, desviando sua atenção ao irmão.

– Agora dá para me soltar?

O mais novo sentiu suas faces corados, quando reparou o que fazia, e o quão perto estavam. O soltou sem qualquer resquício de sutileza. Saga não reclamou. Inutilmente tentou limpar o jaleco.

– E agora dá para ir embora? – Kanon virou de costas para o outro e suspirou.

– Não, Kanon. Eu não vou. – Parou o que fazia e se aproximou do irmão.

– Ok, então eu vou – Anunciou, e sem fitá-lo caminhou para fora dali. Mas foi impedido quando Saga o segurou pelo seu braço.

– Você não vai. Kanon, você está correndo perigo... quero ajudá-lo.

– É mesmo? E adivinhou agora? – Foi totalmente irônico, era inútil tentar se soltar pela força que o gêmeo usava. – Por que quer tanto me ajudar?

– Você é meu irmão. Meu único irmão. Quero saber o que aconteceu para nos separar. E antes de te conhecer posso perdê-lo – ainda não o soltou – Deixe-me ajudá-lo...

* * *

_**Continua...**_

**N/A:**E novamente atrasei. Desculpa gente, mas espero que gostem do capítulo. E como disse, farei o Milo e o Camus mais ativos na história.

Agradeço De Bar em Bar que me deu uma inspiração e ao Saga, sempre.

Tentarei não demorar, acabei me animando e montando parte do capítulo quatro.  
Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando. Beeeijos! *-*_  
_


End file.
